The Price We Pay
by Naru Tonks
Summary: "O passado deve ficar onde pertence, no passado." Ariel sempre dizia. Mas era difícil acreditar na frase quando o autor era ele, como esquecer o passado repetindo dizeres de alguém que você quer esquecer ? Uma escolha errada, um preço de uma vida e três pessoas que ainda procuram justiça e sonham com o fim do débito e com o início de suas vidas.


Ela estava caminhando para clarear seus pensamentos, como sempre fazia todas as segundas-feiras. O início da semana a fazia pensar no passado e isso nunca era bom.

A cidadezinha estava deserta, talvez esse fosse um dos bons motivos para se morar no interior, sem o tumulto e as luzes da cidade grande. Mas o que ela sabia sobre aquilo? Nunca tinha conhecido outro lugar.

Ficou andando sem rumo por tanto tempo que chegou quase no limite da cidade, antes do início da floresta. Olhou para o lado e se deparou com a piscina pública da cidade. Quase ninguém frequentava aquele lugar, apenas crianças para aulas de natação ou algumas famílias procurando diversão nos fins de semana.

Dizer que ela não gostava daquele lugar era um eufemismo, ela o detestava. Cada canto da cidade era exatamente como ela queria, como ela desejava, menos aquele lugar. Olhou com certo desprezo para a placa coberta de algas marinhas entalhadas. "A Gruta das Sereias", é o que dizia.

Que nome ridículo, pensou, não tinha nenhuma sereia vivendo naquele lugar e ela sabia muito bem disso. O mais próximo de sereias eram garotinhas que se fantasiavam para o Halloween ou para uma apresentação de dança. Sereias eram traiçoeiras, cruéis e perversas, ela já tivera problemas demais com esses seres. Dando uma última olhada para a placa, Regina virou as costas e deixou que a noite se ocupasse em esconder aquele lugar maldito.

* * *

- O mar está nervoso hoje, não acha? Parece que uma tempestade vem chegando.

A voz vez com que o jovem se sobressaltasse, estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem notou o velhinho de aproximando. Ele encarou o visitante com certa surpresa, era a primeira vez que alguém daquela cidade falava com ele. Quer dizer... alguém além _dela_, mas a soberana rainha de copas também não pertencia aquele lugar.

- Ah, é verdade! – respondeu enquanto concordava com a cabeça – parece que o mar não está pra peixe hoje, acho que ele vai ficar assim, revoltado, até amanhecer.

- Hahaha, meu rapaz, já estou acostumado com o mar, sou pescador desde que me lembro. – o velhinho se calou momentaneamente – Mas eu lembro das histórias antigas, dos dizeres de meu pai e das lendas. Quando o mar está agitado assim, só tem uma explicação: sereias.

O rapaz quase caiu para frente com o que o velhinho falara. Sereias ? Tinha quase esquecido que o povo daquela cidade tinha recuperado a memória, eles sabem de tudo, era bem capaz que o velhinho tivesse tido problemas com sereias na sua terra natal.

- O que foi, meu filho? Já teve problemas com sereias?

- É... digamos que eu não goste de tocar no assunto, não trazem boas memórias. – Ele coçava a nuca nervoso, não queria conversar sobre isso, principalmente com um desconhecido.

- Se apaixonou por uma, é? Não esconda, está evidente, mas não perguntarei mais sobre isso. Aliás, meu nome é Nereu, qual é o seu? – o velhinho perguntou.

- Meu nome? – O que ele poderia responder? Obviamente não podia contar a verdade. – Eu me chamo Sebastian.

- Sebastian? – o velhinho começou a rir. – Belo nome para um caranguejo.

- Mas como... – o jovem foi interrompido no meio da frase quando percebeu que Nereu tinha desaparecido.

Será que tinha sido tudo fruto da minha mente ? , pensou, afinal, faz alguns dias que a rainha não dá notícias. Estou andando muito sozinho.

No entanto, Hook não ia conseguir dormir bem aquela noite. Seus sonhos estavam repletos de memórias tristes e quando fechava os olhos, podia até ouvir o canto das sereias.

* * *

O mar de Neverland era sempre arisco, rumores de seres subaquáticos gigantes que moravam nas profundezas do oceano sempre existiram. Alguns indígenas tinham jurado ter visto os monstros marinhos, mas ela, que vivia no mar, nunca tinha visto nada.

Neverland era bem diferente de casa. Não tinha uma corte, não tinham reis e nem rainhas, príncipes ou qualquer outra coisa, ali não era um reino, seu único senhor e lorde era Peter Pan. Ela teve que aprender bem rápido quando chegou e quase perdeu a vida com isso, porém, seus atos de coragem para com o seus semelhantes lhe renderam um título: Capitã.

Era estranho ser chamada assim, por diversas vezes tinha pedido para mudarem o título. Líder, comandante ou até mesmo princesa poderiam servir. Já tinha se irritado tanto q ue no final pediu para não a chamarem de nada, como se tivesse adiantado de alguma coisa. Os inúmeros anos se passaram e ela continuou sendo capitã. Entretanto, era fácil ser chamada assim quando _ele_ não estava por perto.

O passado deve ficar onde pertence, no passado. A jovem vivia repetindo isso para si mesma, como um mantra que ele a havia ensinado, ele e a vida. O dia já estava escurecendo e ela resolveu ir dormir cedo, esfriar a cabeça, desligar os pensamentos, era o melhor a se fazer.

Porém, se soubesse que seu sonho seria tão estranho ela jamais teria ido se deitar. Nos sonhos ela corria em uma caverna cheia de itens estranhos, colheres, garfos, caixinhas de música e outras bugigangas. Procurava desesperadamente um meio de sair até que viu uma luz no alto. Ela correu até a luz e tentou alcança-la, mas alguém segurou sua mão... com um gancho.

A sereia acordou com o coração acelerado, a última coisa que se lembrava era de uma voz chamando seu nome, uma voz que ela já conhecia. Ariel, ariel, ariel...


End file.
